Half Moon Gatherings/2018
Half-Moon Gathering #18 (September 16th, 2018) Cats Attending: *Risingsun *Leafsedge **Spiderpaw *Foggysky RP She didn't want to go. For obvious reasons. It was already difficult enough for Foggysky to travel to the gathering place with a lack of vision, but now that she was heavy with kits, things were...severely worse. She felt like a monster going to the medicine cat gathering, like a disgusting liar. How would her fellow medicine cats react to seeing her in such a state, even if against her own will? Even if StarClan wanted her to go through with raising them? Speaking of which, she didn't want to speak with StarClan, not for a couple hundred moons until her kits were long-gone. After bumping into another series of trees and saplings, she finally navigating to the meeting place. She was shocked that she wasn't the last one. "Foggysky?" It was Risingsun, RockClan's medicine cat. He already arrived, but his scent was the only one thus far. Although she was confident that the other ones were closing in. She could already feel his gaze burning into her swollen sides, the blind one immediately pinning her ears in distaste. Yet, he didn't seem disgusted or disturbed, rather...guilty. Why? Risingsun had hailed from DawnClan, so who knew what kind of secrets he had.Silverstar 00:58, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw was nervous as he followed Leafsedge, closely on her paws. His amber eyes flicked about. He'd never really left CaveClan territory. What if someone attacked them? He lashed his tail as every fear imaginable entered his mind. Before long the tabby could smell other cats. One smelt heavily of kits. He wrinkled his nose. Wasn't it against the code for medicine cats to bear kittens? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:39, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge led her apprentice to the Half-Moon Gathering, pausing slightly as she approached. “Here we are, Spiderpaw. You’ll be fine - just watch the rest of us,” she whispered to him. --look me in the eye 02:22, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded but he still held a nervousness to him. "W-What if StarClan doesn't like me?" He asked, in a soft, low voice. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Have faith, Spiderpaw. You were chosen to be a medicine cat for a reason." Leafsedge kept her voice low, so that only her apprentice could hear. "StarClan will show themselves to you. You will see." She then came to a halt. "We're here. Are you ready?" --look me in the eye 02:29, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw breathed in and gave a nod. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:33, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Good." Leafsedge nodded, taking a deep breath before leading her apprentice in. Foggysky and Risingsun had already arrived, and she bowed her heads at them. "Evening," she mewed. "How are you two?" --look me in the eye 02:35, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Stare all you want, Risingsun." Foggysky spoke in a low, defensive voice, causing the smoke tom to flinch in alarm. She was so...hostile. It was very unlike her. Something horrible had to have happened. "But I can feel that guilt in your gaze. It seems that we all have our secrets now, hmmm?" Almost desperately, Risingsun reversed her accusations, keeping a calm and level tone. "I know that's not at all like you, Foggysky." He eyed the pale blind one, glancing at her swollen sides and then back into her sightless eyes. "You're bonded to StarClan and its code like it's your family. Something happened to you, but I won't force it out. I can tell it's too horrible for you to talk about." The two turned, noticing Leafsedge had an apprentice with her. "Welcome back, Leafsedge."Silverstar 15:31, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge dipped her head at Risingsun, before flicking her tail to her apprentice. “This is Spiderpaw. He’s my new apprentice.” She then looked at Spiderpaw. “The tom is Risingsun, and he is RockClan’s medicine cat. And the she-cat is Foggysky, StormClan’s medicine cat.” --look me in the eye 20:03, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Foggysky was accidentally facing away from the two CaveClan cats, so Risingsun nudged her so that she may face them, so not to be rude. "We haven't had any apprentices attend these gatherings for a long time." Risingsun thought outloud. Foggysky didn't make a comment, she was feeling irritable and painful.Silverstar 02:32, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge nodded in agreement. “Yes, we haven’t had one in a while!” She turned to glance at Spiderpaw, and then back at Risingsun and Foggysky. “Are we ready to start? I need to introduce Spiderpaw to our ancestors tonight.” --look me in the eye 04:10, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw kneaded the pebbles and sand under hisnpaws nervously. What if StarClan decided he wasn't good enough? The tabby fretted silently, his amber eyes filling with fear. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 08:38, September 17, 2018 (UTC) "Yeah, let's get this thing rolling." Foggysky commented, tucking her paws in as she rested herself besides the Moonwhatever. So I can struggle all the way back home again. We should really just talk to StarClan in our own camps. Being blind is no fun. The pale she-cat bitterly thought to herself before closing her eyes. Risingsun lowered himself to the ground as well, curious as to what he'd see. Everything seemed decently peaceful as of late.Silverstar 15:17, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge also lowered herself to the ground, beckoning for Spiderpaw to do the same. Once he had done so, the white she-cat spoke: "StarClan, I come tonight with a new apprentice. I know you will accept him and help to guide his paws, so that he can become the best medicine cat he can be." She then turned her green gaze to her apprentice. "Spiderpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" --look me in the eye 21:14, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw dipped his head. "It is." The tabby let his amber eyes move over the other medicine cats briefly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:57, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Leafsedge nodded, looking at the Moonwhatever. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." She then paused to look at her apprentice. "Touch your nose to the Moonwhatever. This is how you share dreams with StarClan." (idek if they touch something or not so correct me if i'm wrong or something xP) --look me in the eye 23:11, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw did as he was told, his nose touching the Moonpool. Seconds later the tabby apprentice was under. He woke in a meadow, the pale morning light filtering down onto two cats. A pale silver-gray she-cat with faint tabby stripes and another pale tabby she-cat. He blinked at them. "W-Who are you?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:52, September 18, 2018 (UTC) The pale tabby she-cat gave Spiderpaw a kind smile. "Hello, young one. This is Mistyflower," she rested her fluffy tail briefly on Mistyflower's shoulder before continuing. "And I am Quillstar, once leader of the now fallen ShadeClan. We have come to send you an omen." 00:00, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw blinked, confusion settling in his chest before he realized. StarClan had chosen ''him to receive this omen. He nodded. "M-Me? Maybe you have the wrong cat." He said softly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:06, September 19, 2018 (UTC)'' Foggysky just had this feeling of regret and agony the whole time. Yet Starclan was all the same, a visual wonder for the cat who could see at no other time. Sometimes, she never wanted to wake up. Today....she just wanted to curl up and die. "Foggysky. Are you ready? It's going to be a long and tough road... but you'll be regretful more than anything else if you never get to be in their lives." Morningcloud, the Dawnclan medicine cat. The one who had those kits with her successor. Ready? What? "Huh?" Foggysky blinked at the spirit in confusion, only for agony to rip her from her dreams and wake her.Silverstar 00:28, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Quillstar had a flicker of amusement on her face. "We've got the right cat, I'm sure." Her face grew serious as she continued. "Darkness returns, and with it the shadows." 00:42, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Mistyflower stood silent beside Quillstar. Spiderpaw was confused. "What's that suppose to mean? You can't speak in riddles and expect to understand!" The tabby exclaimed. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:44, September 19, 2018 (UTC) "You will unravel it one day. We believe in you, Spiderpaw," Quillstar rested her nose on Spiderpaw's forehead before fading into the wind, along with Mistyflower. 00:57, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw jerked awake, his amber eyes wide with disbelief. Why him? the sour patch kid, Patchy 01:15, September 19, 2018 (UTC) So now here she was: blind, breaking the code, and kitting during one of the most sacred meetings. Foggysky swore that Starclan did this to her on purpose. What did she ever do to them? It was such a horrible pain, and she didn't know what to do. But before she knew it, there he was: her only kit, her little son she never wanted. But she was stuck with him. She only knew he was a tom because Risingsun, who she accdientally woke up, told her.Silverstar 01:20, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw looked to Foggysky, he wasn't sure he could focus on her or anyone for that matter. He looked to Leafsedge. Had she seen it too? old 01:25, September 19, 2018 (UTC) "He needs a name, y'know. Wanted or uwanted." Risingsun felt a strong pity for the massive tomkit, but he pitied Foggysky just as much. He didn't hesitate to describe to Foggysky what her offspring looked like: black smoke with thick fur, a sturdy build already, what appeared to be tufted ears, large paws, broad shoulders...it was almost frightening. She thought it over, how the tom was dark coated, and she was instantly reminded of her dream of darkness. "Murkykit. His name'll be Murkykit."Silverstar 01:28, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw peeked a look at the kitten. Large and thick-furred. He was dark-colored; something he mustn't have gotten from its mother. Minkletoes I am not old. 01:34, September 19, 2018 (UTC) "We better get going. Especially you, Foggysky. Just be careful on the way home, you're bound to be exhuasted. Make sure you feed him and keep him warm." Risingsun felt peculiar about advising Foggysky, seeing that she was also a Medicine Cat, but it felt neccessary. Foggysky nodded it off and struggle to her paws, blindly staggering off with her complaining kitten. Maybe she should've just left him at the Moonwhatever for StarClan to care for.Silverstar 01:45, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Spiderpaw nodded at Risingsun's words and looked to Leafsedge. "We should head back." He said. Minkletoes I am not old. 03:32, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives